


Our Little Secret

by Lush_Specimen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: Spoilers for both series since it takes place after, but they ended years ago.After the event of Transformers Prime Predacons Rising, Megatron leaves Cybertron behind to wander the universe. Knowing Optimus sacrificed himself to save both Megatron and the planet was more than he could bear. Far away from any cybertronian settlement, his energon levels eventually fall to critical levels. As his systems slowly shut down, a space bridge portal unexpectedly opens to draw him to a group of autobots completely unknown to everyone except Optimus Prime. When all Megatron wanted was to be left alone, he begins to find new hope in second chances.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wip folder for a long time. I started this after binge watching both Transformers Prime and Rescue Bots and was stunned to learn that they take place in the same universe. It really makes all the times that Optimus appears with the Rescuebots kinda tragic. I got so far but could never think of a proper ending. Then when working on another piece (featuring Rodimus and Thunderclash because I can't help myself), it finally came to me!
> 
> Seriously, if you've never seen Rescue Bots, what are you even doing with your life. 10/10 would highly recommend! It's like a really cute domestic au: very witty, alot of cybertronian lore, and everyone loves each other.

Megatron drifted through the vast expanse of an uncharted region of the galaxy. His reserve tanks of energon ran low ages ago leaving most of his systems frozen, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Despite the insidious cold darkening the edges of his consciousness, the memory of the unshakeable resolve blazing in Optimus Prime’s bright blue optics shone vividly in his mind. He couldn’t comprehend how after millions of years of conflict, Optimus still so readily gave his life to free him from Unicron’s control. His autobots might think he did it for Cybertron, but in that instant, Megatron knew that he did first and foremost for him. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Optimus fused the Well of Allsparks with the Matrix in his own chest to use the empty reliquary to draw Unicron out of Megatron’s frame. As Megatron’s optics shifted from Unicron’s violet to his own crimson, Optimus had the audacity to smile. Damn him anyway. Megatron transformed, took off, and never looked back. He couldn’t bear to watch Optimus use his own spark to reignite the planet, not when he knew Optimus had put himself that position to save him. 

He had always believed the war would end one of two ways. Either he and Optimus would kill each other or they would finally come to some type of agreement. Since the second option relied on some form of compromise between them, he really only put any faith in the first scenario. Somehow life continuing for only one of them just seemed fundamentally wrong. They started their world on this path together, it was only right that they finished it together. If Megatron had known that dabbling in dark energon would lead to Optimus sacrificing himself to rescue him from Unicron, he would have destroyed the entire supply of it himself. 

Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him, interrupting the same thoughts he had dwelt on for years. The shining waves gradually formed into the distinct rippling greens of a space bridge portal. Without enough energon to fire his main thrusters, the irresistible distortion created by the portal pulled him in. 

Still in his jet plane alt mode, Megatron tumbled across some unknown distance in the space bridge. After years of drifting through the vastness of space, the gentle pressure of gravity felt overwhelming. Lacking the fuel to power his stabilizers and slow his descent, he slammed into the ground upon exiting the portal. It took him a few minutes to recognize the cacophony assaulting his audio receptors as a chorus of surprised voices. He scanned the area and found a large green Cybertronian with a fancy autobrand emblazoned on his chest gesturing wildly to a shaggy-haired human at the space bridge controls. 

An autobot with a human?! Somehow the space bridge brought him back to earth. Rage burned in his fading spark. He had been prepared to die alone, adrift in space. They had no right to drag him back to this miserable planet. Although he did not shrink from death, he sought it on his own terms. He would not allow himself to be killed by some hapless autobot looking to make a name for himself. Ignoring his critical systems warnings, Megatron growled and pushed the very last of his energon reserves to spin his t-cog. 

“Oh Primus!” The autobot shouted. “I think we found a Cybertronian!” 

“That shouldn’t be possible,” the human tapped away on the control panel. “We were just testing the range limits. We weren’t supposed to bring anything back.” 

Megatron transformed into bot mode on sheer force of will alone. Unfortunately, he didn’t even have enough energy left to stand. He dropped to his hands and knees, closing his optics to conserve what little fuel he had left. He struggled to remain online, shuddering with the exhausting effort. Countless savage gladiatorial contests followed by endless warfare hardened his will to endure, but even he had his limits. 

“Oh no! I think he’s hurt!” The green autobot rushed to his side. 

Megatron tried to draw energy directly from his own shrinking spark to power his fusion cannon, but his long sojourn through the cold expanse of space had frozen his circuitry. Ice crystals had ruptured numerous fuel lines and inhibited the flow of his rapidly dwindling energon. Megatron briefly considered abandoning the attempts at igniting his fusion cannon in favor of creating an energon blade, but doubted he could sustain the weapon long enough to cut down the approaching autobot. He appeared to be some type of construction vehicle, likely heavily armored and exceedingly strong. Still desperately gathering energy, his cannon had barely begun to glow when the autobot wrapped his huge arms around him. 

“Take it easy, friend,” the autobot gently supported him. “I’ve got you. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Megatron’s optics snapped open. Maybe he was still adrift in space and this whole affair is nothing more than the final hallucinations of his slowly dying mind, but the excruciating pain radiating from his thawing circuits grounded him in reality. Not since a particular naïve librarian rushed to his side after an especially brutal match had anyone else dared to touch him with such gentleness. 

“Blades, where are you?” the autobot called into a comm system. 

“Aww, come on Boulder!” a tired voice whined over the radio. “I worked the late shift with Dani last night for the annual Firefly Festival. Do you have any idea how many lost hikers we had to locate? Spoiler alert! It was a lot. Besides, it’s Tuesday morning, where else would I be?” 

“You can watch Cupcake Wars later!” The green autobot shouted. “I have an emergency! Graham and I accidentally pulled a Cybertronian through the space bridge during our range test. He’s in really bad shape. I think he might be dying-” 

Before Boulder could elaborate, an orange and white Cybertronian with the same autobrand burst through the sliding doors. His optics widened when he saw Megatron. Thinking this new bot recognized him, Megatron huffed a resigned laugh. 

“Primus, Boulder! What did you do to him?!” Blades asked as he ran over to examine Megatron. 

“It wasn’t me! We found him this way,” Boulder grumbled, taking offense at the accusation. 

“Well, you were right. I think he is dying, but we can fix this! I can fix this!” Blades tried to convince himself. He placed both of his hands on Megatron’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, buddy, we’re going to help you. My name is Blades. I’m a medic, though I might be a little out of practice. What’s your name?” 

Megatron shook his head, he must be losing his mind. What autobot wouldn’t recognize him? These two should be either cowering in fear or taking advantage of his weakened state and killing him. He mustered enough energy for a grin, revealing his sharpened teeth, and rasped the one word known to strike fear into the sparks of all Cybertronians, “Megatron.” 

“Ok, Megatron!” Blades chirped. “Wish we met under better circumstances, but you gotta take what you get! You’re really lucky you fell through Boulder’s space bridge because you need a lot of help, like so much. Hold on one second, I’m gonna have to call for backup on this one.” 

Megatron furrowed his brow. These two didn’t recognize him at all. They responded with no fear, no anger, just overwhelming kindness. He still didn’t understand what was going on, but these strange autobots piqued his curiosity. Besides, it appeared these innocent sparklings were determined to save his life. Whether he wanted them to was another matter entirely. 

Blades spoke to presumably more autobots over the comm system while Boulder did his best to make him comfortable. Megatron tried to focus on Blades’ conversation through the static that garbled his audio receptors. He gathered there were at least two more autobots. 

“I know the ship’s medibay is designed for medical purposes, but I don’t want to risk moving him. It’s serious, Heatwave. He could die. What? No! Not Boulder. I already told you, Megatron, the new bot. Have Chase bring a couple of tanks of energon to the space bridge lab at the firehouse. Ok. Yeah. Good idea. Thanks!” 

Blades hopped over to the corner where Boulder gently cradled Megatron in his arms and quickly began running through several diagnostics programs. He chattered brightly as his fingers worked to assess Megatron’s extreme damage. “Don’t worry Megsy. Can I call you that? We Rescuebots are experts at what we do. We’ll have you fixed up in no time. You must have been lost in space for quite some time to accumulate this much ice damage. We know a thing or two about that ourselves.” 

Megatron found himself intrigued. Blades called himself a Rescuebot, but Megatron thought they had all been killed ages ago, at the very beginning of the war. Then again, he also referenced being lost in space. At least his strange rescuers gave him something new to think about. He gave a slight nod, then winced as his thawing circuits screamed with pain. 

“I’m so sorry!” Blades apologized profusely. “I’m doing my best, but it’s going to hurt. I can’t give you a pain blocker until you have enough energon flowing through your system. But I can’t give you any supplemental energon until at least some of these lines are repaired.” Blades continued working, muttering softly to himself, “I can do this. I can do this.” 

As Blades delicately patched together Megatron’s ruptured fuel lines, a blue and white law enforcement vehicle sped into the lab and screeched to a halt. An older human helped the first one unload several tanks then the vehicle transformed into another autobot. Megatron grimaced. All humans look alike. He didn’t know how these autobots could tell them apart. The police bot stared at Megatron, gold optics wide. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Megatron rasped. 

“No,” the blue autobot cocked his head to the side. “Do you have any idea who I am?” he asked with total deadpan seriousness. 

“No.” 

“Ah. Then I believe we are even.” 

Megatron squinted. Was he playing at some game or did these bots really never hear of him? They would have had to miss the entire war to be so ignorant of Cybertron’s violent history. Just how long were these bots on this planet? 

“Chase! Chief! Thanks for bringing the energon,” Blades shouted without looking up from his work. “Bring one tank over here. We can start Megsy’s transfusion before I finish my repairs. Some will leak out, but his fuel reserves are so low I think we need to take that risk.” 

Megatron watched as the other bots worked alongside each other, carefully following Blades’ instructions. Several types of bots working together as equals, it was everything he set out to create. Somewhere he got lost in the need to conquer, warped by his long years of forced gladiatorial combat. He allowed himself a sad smile. Optimus would have loved to see this partnership. 

At that moment, the doors swished open again and a large red and silver bot stomped in. The newcomer had the gruff demeanor of one used to command. Megatron grinned. Now things would get interesting. To Megatron’s surprise, the red bot didn’t reprimand his enthusiastic comrades for their compassion. Instead he knelt down next to them and actually joined them in their rescue efforts. 

“Megatron, I’m Heatwave. Blades gave me an overview of your condition. Everything will be okay, you’re in good hands.” 

“Aww! Thanks, Heatwave!” Blades continued working through the bright blush that lit up his cheeks. 

“I already contacted Optimus to let him know the situation-” 

“Optimus?!” Megatron snapped to attention through the haze of pain. 

“Yeah, Optimus. Optimus Prime. I thought everybody knew Optimus.” 

“Optimus still functions?!” Megatron gasped. His optics widened in a rare display of pure shock. 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t he? I mean, he didn’t visit for a while because he’s been busy, but that’s not unusual,” Heatwave shrugged and scrunched his face in confusion like he had no idea that Optimus recently died to rejuvenate Cybertron. “Actually, he had the same look on his face when I told him we found you. Then he just hung up on me.” 

“Well… You see…” Megatron muttered, “We… parted on rather bad terms.” Megatron couldn’t decide if he felt overjoyed or annoyed. He should have known that Optimus would survive. That bot possessed a supernatural resiliency. 

“I’m sure you can work out whatever happened between you,” Chief, the human that arrived with Chase patted his forearm. “Despite any differences or disagreements, you never really stop caring about the ones you love.” 

“Hmm…” Megatron rumbled. “I don’t know-” 

Suddenly the space bridge unexpectedly flared to life on its own. Heatwave gently took over supporting Megatron while Boulder rushed to assist the human desperately working to regain control over the unruly technology. As soon as luminescent green ripples formed an open portal, a massive red and blue semi truck raced through at top speed, tires screeching on the polished concrete floor. White smoke billowed from the wheels as it precisely skidded around the humans and Rescuebots and slammed into Megatron, pinning him against the wall. 

Megatron’s patched circuitry screamed under the impact but he couldn’t help but smile. Finally, something familiar. With the distinctive sound of a whirling t-cog, Optimus transformed. Summoning his energon axe with a flick of his wrist, Optimus pressed it against Megatron’s throat. 

“Optimus, you’re looking surprisingly well,” Megatron chuckled despite the crackling energy of the blade biting into his vocal processor. He didn’t know if he wanted to throw Optimus across the room or embrace him as tightly as possibly could. Fortunately, he didn’t have to decide because he lacked the strength to do either. 

“Megatron! What have you done here?” Optimus growled. Megatron didn’t see anger or hatred in those crystal blue optics. To his surprise, what he saw was fear. 

“With all due respect, sir,” Heatwave stepped in and tentatively laid his hand on Optimus’ axe arm. “He hasn’t done anything except nearly die on our floor. You gave me command of this post and I would like to request that you let Blades continue repairing his patient.” 

Optimus froze. He scanned the room and met several sets of gold optics wide with shock. Even the humans looked startled, like they hadn’t the faintest inkling of Optimus’ legendary warrior prowess. Megatron found this whole situation more and more intriguing. 

Staggering backwards away from Megatron, Optimus instantly retracted his weapon. His shoulders slumped and he struggled to find the right words as Blades cautiously edged towards Megatron to resume his work under Heatwave’s watchful gaze. 

“I... Everyone...” Optimus stole a quick glance at Megatron then locked optics with the floor. “You... you all have my deepest apologies. I misunderstood the situation and reacted rashly.” 

“No worries, big bot,” Blades chimed in. “Megsy must be super tough because his repairs held up even after you ran him over.” 

“Well... I didn’t mean...” 

“What did you think happened here anyways?” Blades asked without looking up. His nimble fingers quickly rewiring Megatron’s damaged circuitry. 

Blades’ innocent question caught Optimus off guard. His optics widened and Megatron saw that same fear, no matter how hard Optimus tried to hide it. Before he could answer a strange alarm shattered the expectant silence and even more humans entered the room. Megatron wondered just how many of them were skulking about. 

“Hey, everyone! Town emergency!” the smallest one announced as he entered the room. “Noble! No one told me Optimus was visiting! And we have another guest that I’ve never met. Hi! I’m Cody!” 

“Cody, this is Megatron,” Blades offered helpfully, hands still deep inside Megatron’s access panels. “He is having kind of a bad day.” 

Megatron couldn’t help the short bark of laughter that escaped his mouth. Today wasn’t bad, it was absurd. 

“Well, I’m sure your day is going to get a whole lot better now!” Cody gently patted the large claws on his one hand. 

“You have no idea,” Megatron chuckled. A short time ago he was completely prepared to die alone lost in the infinite expanse of space. He had started a revolution that changed his world forever only to become an insignificant piece of flotsam on the tides of the universe. Now a group of autobots he had never even heard of worked tirelessly to save his life. Not to mention that Optimus Prime is apparently back from the dead. It has certainly been quite a day so far. 

“There will be time for introductions later,” Chief said. “What’s the emergency?” 

“Sorry!” Cody apologized. “I just got the call. Mr. Pettypaws got stuck in a tree, which startled Mr. Harrison. He lost control of his gyrocopter and knocked down some power lines. They fell of the fireworks factory and the resulting fire ignited several truckloads on rockets. A few of the larger ones flew up out of town, directly towards the dam. It sprung a huge leak and the flood is heading for the weekend river festival which already in full swing downstream.” 

“Aww! Not again!” Boulder moaned. 

“We’re gonna need all hands on deck,” Chief started issuing orders. “Blades, is Megatron stable enough for you to help out?” 

“Yes! At least I think so. I hope so?” Blades responded with decreasing levels of confidence. 

“I’ll be fine,” Megatron grumbled. He gestured to the energon slowly flowing into his systems from the Rescuebots' surplus tanks and the cables connecting him to various diagnostic machines, “I can’t exactly go anywhere.” 

“Okay, then,” Chief nodded. “Blades go get Dani and Cade. The rest of us will meet you out front. I have a feeling this one will take a while.” 

“I could assist you also-” Optimus started to follow them. 

“No, you don’t,” Chief cut him off with a wave of his hand. “You are going to stay here and talk to Megatron. You two obviously have some issues to discuss. Megatron told us you parted on bad terms, but I get the feeling that there’s quite a lot being left unsaid. You are both welcome to stay here but this is my house and I expect you to follow the rules. No weapons in the firehouse!” 

Optimus nodded without looking up from the floor and Megatron just grinned. Maybe the autobots were on to something with the whole “cooperation with the humans” thing. He already liked this Chief, magnanimously granting hospitality but demanding respect in return. A worthy commander! 

“If either of you needs anything, the comm system is always open,” Heatwave placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Optimus slouched even further. 

“Thank you,” Megatron smiled revealing his jagged fangs. He cast a sideways glance at Optimus and made sure his tone implied more than he said, “We certainly DO have a lot to discuss.” 

“Alright then, everyone! Let’s roll to the rescue!” Heatwave transformed and the rest of followed him out the doors. 

Finally, Optimus and Megatron were alone. Optimus leaned back against the wall across from Megatron and slowly slouched to the floor. A knowing smile curled the edges of Megatron’s mouth. 

“Optimus,” he chided. “I’m surprised. You’ve been lying to them!” 

Optimus silently drew his knees up to his chest and muttered something unintelligible. 

“They thought you didn’t visit for years, because you were busy.” 

“I know,” Optimus quietly mumbled. 

“Optimus, you were dead,” Megatron stated. He intended to simply tease Optimus, but actually saying those words affected him more than he was expecting. Somehow saying it aloud made it more real. 

“I KNOW!” Optimus buried his face in his hands. 

The tense silence stretched between them like a thousand missed opportunities. Megatron pondered the increasingly ridiculous and improbable events that led up to this moment. Both of them lost and yet somehow, inexplicably drawn back to each other from opposite ends of the universe. He normally took a great deal of pride in a properly planned strategy, but right now all he had was a wild chance. Megatron winced as he shifted his position to create enough space for another bot in his corner of the room. He vented sharply when the movement jostled his partial repairs but he didn’t stop. 

Optimus watched as Megatron re-situated himself without saying a word. He waited a few minutes then accepted Megatron’s silent invitation. He crossed the room and settled into the space that Megatron created, brushing his large shoulder against Megatron. Although his damaged systems were extremely sensitive, Megatron relished that familiar steadfast presence. 

After allowing the silence between them to stretch just to the edge on comfortable, Optimus sighed like the weight of millions of years had settled on his broad shoulders. 

“You know,” he began, finally turning to face Megatron, “At first I was only trying to protect them. They missed the entire war, I couldn’t just drag them into the trenches. I mean, you’ve met them, right?” 

Megatron nodded and waited for Optimus to continue. 

“Millions of years ago, they were on a routine patrol when they encountered extreme difficulties. Focused on survival, Heatwave ordered his crew into stasis and sent out a distress signal. Shortly after, we toppled the senate and no one was looking for lost Rescuebots. As we waged war, they just tumbled through space, lost for years. When they finally crashed on earth, we were in the middle of fighting for resources and artifacts in the desert.” 

“Ah yes,” Megatron offered a wry smile, “My dark energon period. Just another futile chapter in my increasingly meaningless struggle for power.” 

“Precisely what concerned me,” Optimus bumped his shoulder into Megatron’s. It took all of Megatron’s considerable willpower not to shudder as that gesture of casual affection rattled his injuries. All those years wasted searching for power, trying to fill a void in his spark, when he now realized what he was missing all along. 

“I left the Rescuebots with Chief Burns, an old friend, giving them the mission to protect Griffon Rock. They always asked to come with me and it always broke my spark to tell them “no.” Eventually they settled into their new home better than I could have imagined. They have become what all Cybertronians could aspire to. They treat each other and everyone they meet with love and respect. The humans in this town know their secret and they all protect each other.” 

“I know you were always outnumbered in those days. How did Ratchet and the others take the news that the Rescuebots would not be joining your ranks?” Megatron asked. 

“No one else knows about them.” 

“You told no one?!” Megatron exclaimed, shocked for the second time today. 

Optimus shook his head. “That’s why no one told them that I died. I’m still not entirely sure how I’m back, by the way, but the matrix is involved somehow. No one else knows they are here. I know it was selfish of me. Whenever I felt our war pressing down on me, I told the others I was going out on patrol and came to visit the Rescuebots. I could help them with some mundane tasks and relish my temporary peace. I never told anyone where I went, out of fear that they might one day follow me. Bumblebee probably figured it out, but he's never asked and I’ve never told him anything.” 

Megatron considered everything Optimus just told him. No wonder such great fear shone in his optics. Of course he feared for the Rescuebots’ safety, but also that they might discover the truth. The thought of the Rescuebots finding out how much he kept from them absolutely terrified Optimus. He bore the heavy burden of his deception all alone for years, but no one can conceal the truth forever. Megatron's arrival brought Optimus’ selectively curated version of reality crashing down. He tentatively edged his hand as close to Optimus’ as he dared. 

“Where will you go now?” Optimus’ abrupt change in subject caught Megatron off guard. 

“I... I don’t know,” Megatron thought about admitting that he wouldn’t have to think about that if the Rescuebots had just left him to his fate. Although, the longer this day went on, the happier he became about being pulled back to earth. 

“Why don’t you stay here?” Optimus asked, hope sparkling in his optics. 

“Here?” Megatron scoffed. “Why would I stay here?” 

“Because,” Optimus placed his hand gently over Megatron’s, “Everything I love is here.” 

Megatron’s jaw dropped. The hits just keep coming. 

“Well now,” Megatron recovered from his shock and his mouth curled into a wry smile, “You want me to become part of your little secret.” 

“If you choose to stay,” Optimus continued as slight blush beginning to glow beneath his face plate, “It will become OUR little secret.” 

Megatron tried not to laugh, he really did, but because today is spiraling around a sun of ridiculousness in a ludicrous universe of insanity, he just gave in. As his giggles grew into a full guffaw, he threatened to shake loose all of Blades careful repairs. At first Optimus’ optics widened in confusion, but after a few seconds he dissolved into laughter as well. 

Their laughter winding down, Megatron turned to Optimus and chuckled, “What the hell, why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do. There is no place on the renewed Cybertron for me. Besides, I find this whole situation intriguing. I’d love to learn more about your troop of sparklings. I’ll stay, on one condition.” Optimus recovered from his bout of giggles and nodded seriously. 

Megatron drew himself up as best he could, wincing with the effort, “We need to tell them the truth.” 

Optimus shoulders sagged, “I know. I’ve tried several times, but the longer I waited the harder it became. I just don’t have the strength to do it alone.” 

Megatron turned his hand over and entwined his fingers with Optimus’, “Then we will do it together. I will not pretend to be anyone other than who I am. Although I will not apologize for the things I’ve done, I do regret a great deal of it. They deserve to know our history, from the destruction of Cybertron to its restoration. Once they know, they may not want me to stay...” 

Optimus shook his hand, drawing solace from their clasped hands, “I don’t think so. There is more to the Rescuebots-” 

“Of you end that sentence with “than meets the eye,” I will summon all the strength that I’ve regained from that jittery helicopter’s repairs and throw you right out the door.” 

“Fine, fine,” Optimus chuckled. “But we both know I was going to say it.” 

“One more thing,” Megatron locked his crimson optics with Optimus’ crystal blue ones. “I think you should stay too, if the Rescuebots and their human hosts will have us.” 

“But... but Cybertron-” Optimus stuttered. 

“Can look after itself,” Megatron finished. “We overthrew a corrupt system so that bots could follow their sparks, free to make their own choices. After a lifetime of oppression, I pushed back too far, but the original intent remains valid. If everything you love is truly here, then you should be free to decide to stay, unbound by duty or station.” 

“I... I can’t... I have to…” 

“What is it that you always say? “Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.” Why should that not apply to you as well?” 

“I suppose that I AM a sentient being...” 

“A case could be made to that effect,” Megatron agreed. 

Conflict darkened Optimus’ clear optics and like a cloud passing before the sun, it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. He squeezed Megatron’s hand. “I will stay too!” he proclaimed almost giddy with excitement. “I haven’t made a choice, haven’t done something that I truly wanted to do since that day I rushed to your side after your match with the swarm of insecticons.” 

“I remember,” Megatron smiled. 

“You know, I honestly thought you were going to die. In that instant, I knew I had to be with you. I couldn’t just let you be alone. Not after you inspired me with the possibilities of change.” 

“Frankly, I was prepared to die, until I saw you. As I watched you throw those guards aside with my one functioning optic, I realized that if a librarian can come to the rescue of an expendable gladiator, then maybe there was a better way for our world.” 

“After millions of terrible years, we’re right back to where we started, aren’t we,” Optimus smiled. “You’re dying, and I just want to be by your side.” 

Megatron felt different in way that he struggled to put into words. For the first time in ages, his spark burned with something that approached happiness. Even if the Rescuebots asked them to leave after learning the truth, and despite Optimus’ confidence, he still feared that they might, he had Optimus by his side. He truly hoped that they would stay here. The Rescuebots were a fascinating bunch and he rather liked the one called Chief. Either way, they would start this new journey like they started the last one, together. 

The sliding doors hissed open and a mixed group of tired autobots and exhausted humans ambled in. 

“You wouldn’t believe the day we’ve had!” said a human riding on Heatwave’s shoulder that Megatron was pretty sure he hadn’t seen before. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve definitely has a DAY as well,” Megatron grinned. “Want to compare notes?” 

“I didn’t know we had company. Who are you anyway?” 

“It’s a long story,” Megatron replied. He felt Optimus squeeze his hand. 

“A very long story,” Optimus added. “One that you all should have heard long ago. It is as difficult to tell as it will be to hear. I only ask that you listen.” 

Megatron and Optimus told the tired rescue squad the briefest, most abridged version of their turbulent history. Bouncing back and forth with different details, Megatron felt Optimus drawing strength from his presence just as he drew comfort from his. Soon they were speaking to a silent room full of dropped jaws and wide optics. As Optimus’ last words trailed off into an uncertain quiet, Blades raised his hand. 

“Wow. Okay. So, like, I have so many questions.” 

“Well,” Chief stood up, “I only have one. Would you two like to stay here with us? We all would like more time to learn the details about everything you just told us and honestly, I think our team here has a lot to teach you as well.” 

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered quietly, “I still can’t believe he tried to conquer the entire universe! The UNIVERSE!! That must be against so many rules, possibly all of them!” 

Megatron grinned. For the first time in countless years, no malice or bitterness tugged at the edges of his smile. He looked up at Optimus and found the same joy shining in his optics. 

 

**Epilogue:**

Tales are told on Cybertron of the day Optimus Prime disappeared. No one knows exactly what happened, except that he left suddenly and never returned. On the last day he was seen, he received an encrypted message of unknown origin. He raced towards the nearest space bridge, activated it and then destroyed the control panel on his way through, making it impossible to follow him. 

The most popular theories share a theme of heroic self-sacrifice. There were stories of some unknown danger that Optimus rushed to face alone, saving Cybertron once more. His legend grew to mythical status. Many believe that he still wanders the universe, protecting those who cannot fight for themselves. If anyone asked those who knew him best, they would simply shrug their shoulders and smile, unwilling to share any details that they may possess.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments! They always make my day!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (for now lol) at : lush-specimen.tumblr.com/


End file.
